Always
by KB-RC23
Summary: Post-Episode Fic for The Time of Our Lives. "Hand in hand, the newlywed couple strolls along the shoreline, a small rip tide brushing up against their bare feet and causing them to lose their footing, but only for a split second. They're anchored to each other, never drifting away as their laced fingers keep them from separating." Rated T. *Updated 11/14/14* One-shot.


**Post-Episode fic for ****_The Time of Our Lives_****. Incredible episode! Can't believe they're married now. **

**This is the Rated T version of this story. **

**Disclaimer: ****_Castle_**** is not mine :/**

* * *

><p><em>"The moment that I met you, my life became extraordinary..." –Mrs. Katherine Castle<em>

* * *

><p><strong>[Always]<strong>

It's cooler now. The sun dipping below the horizon as the moon takes its place in the sky, with the light reflecting off the ocean in sparkling waves. There's a small breeze but enough for it to be bearable to stay out for a few moments longer.

Hand in hand, the newlywed couple strolls along the shoreline, a small rip tide brushing up against their bare feet and causing them to lose their footing, but only for a split second. They're anchored to each other, never drifting away as their laced fingers keep them from separating.

With their family already on their way back to New York, they have the entire beach and house to themselves. It's quiet, serene, peaceful, just the way they like it.

They've been out here for a while; time slipping from their grasps as they collect shells along the beach. A mesh bag hangs at Rick's side, where many different shaped and colored seashells reside inside.

"_To add to our collection,_" he had said when he first suggested they go for an evening stroll, with the red bag in hand ready to be filled with the shells.

Kate can't stop the smile from curving her lips as she keens into his side, a stronger wind nipping at their exposed skin. She's never been so happy, so full of joy.

It still hasn't hit her yet.

Married. She's married… _Finally_.

Her mouth meets his when he least expects it, the force in which she executes it knocking him off his balance. Laughter fills the air as they straighten themselves upright. A few missteps and they'd be in the freezing water.

He tugs her away from the tide, their hands still joined together as they reach drier sand. With their shoes clutched at her side and the red bag at his, it's a bit awkward with their linked hands, but they eventually gain their steadiness and continue on their way.

A long stretch of beach sits before them, waiting to be explored.

"Thank you," she whispers in his ear, her breath warming his skin in a tantalizing way.

Her body is pressed to his side, his tuxedo jacket draped over her shoulders and preventing the cool wind from licking her skin as it picks up. He can feel her. All of her. And it warms his heart to have her here— to simply be.

Rick stops them, his hands spanning across her back while tugging her closer, and he can feel the breath hitch in her throat at the movement. It doesn't take long for his lips to find hers. He's gentle, soft; the light caress of his mouth causes her toes to curl in the best possible way.

"Always," he says against her mouth between breaths. She moans into his lips, the low timbre of his voice spreading warmth through out her entire being.

He pulls back, hips brushing against one another, teasing, as they head back toward the house. He presses one more kiss to the crown of her hair, eyes closing briefly in awe.

Married. He's married.

It had been a quickly put together affair, but it'd been perfect. Absolutely perfect.

After the incident over two months ago, he had felt he let her down by putting pain and uncertainty in her heart, feelings she shouldn't have even experienced in the first place. The past few months have been a struggle for him. He didn't feel worthy of her; all his thoughts focusing on how she deserved better, better than him.

He just wanted her to have the perfect day, but it never happened. He ruined that moment for her.

Until now…

"_It's perfect_."

Her words echo in his ears and all the doubt he's been feeling immediately evaporates.

He smiles down at her, blue eyes shining bright in the moonlight. "Still perfect?" He wonders, eyes dancing over her features. She looks so at peace, so happy, and it thrills him to no end that he's the cause of that joy.

Kate nods her head, an identical grin on her lips. "Yes," she whispers softly.

"Even after—" There's a hesitation in his tone and she immediately stops him, a hand coming up and cupping his cheek.

"Yes, even after everything we've been through. It might not have been the grand wedding we had planned, but it wasn't any less special. Our wedding was everything I could have hoped for and more. So much more."

Nodding, he sighs deeply. "You know, in my dream world, I couldn't help but wonder that your life would have been better had we never met and—"

"_No_. That's not true. You are the best thing to have happened to me. I became alive again because of you. Don't you dare question that."

He doesn't say anything for a moment, merely staring at her look of honesty and determination.

"I know that now." Rick gives her a tiny smile, but he grows serious and she can see the distance in his eyes as he speaks. "I still wondered though…"

Kate's mouth is attached to his in seconds, her lips dancing and caressing his in a feverish need— a need to prove that he is worthy of her love. When she pulls back, she sucks in a breath, cold and deep, before resting her forehead against his.

"Listen to me, Richard Castle. My life is better because of you. You make me whole and I will spend the rest of my life proving that to you. I love you so much. Please don't ever think that you are not worthy of my love."

His eyes light up at her words, the blue sparkling from the reflection of the ocean. She can see the moment when the words truly hit home and she sighs in relief against him, her nose brushing his neck as she hugs him tightly.

"It's why I couldn't sleep at night," he murmurs into her hair. "I felt that I had failed you and that I could never make it up to you, no matter how hard I tried. Those two months… I'm so sorry, Kate. If I could change the past, I would."

She pulls back slightly, meeting his gaze and she sees unshed tears in his eyes. "I know you would."

"That alternate life showed me how lucky I am to have you and how good it is, how good we are. It was the wake up call I needed. I didn't feel confident, in us or in myself."

"And do you now?"

Kissing her briefly, he smirks with the raise of an eyebrow. "What do you think?"

She bites her bottom lip and it takes everything in him not to kiss her. That little quirk of hers is adorable.

"Yes," she says with more sureness.

"Good answer," he beams, wagging his eyebrows up and down.

The couple each take in a deep breath, both feeling the doubt and certainties washing away, much like the tide at their feet. They're starting over, beginning this grand adventure together, as husband and wife.

Partners, in crime and in life.

He feels her shiver against him, and it doesn't take very long for him to start running his hands up and down her arms, pulling her closer into his embrace. Kate wraps her arms around his middle, curling into the warmth of his body.

Rick pecks her cheek then nods toward the house. "What do you say we go warm up inside?"

She nods against him. "That'd be wonderful. It's freezing out here."

"I'll warm you up." The statement is meant to be innocent, but it doesn't come out that way at all.

Lip tucked between her teeth, she smirks up at him. "Not if I warm you up first."

Rick tilts his head back on a laugh.

A good shove of her shoulder hits his chest as she laughs along with him. "What? Why is that funny? I'm trying to be romantic here."

His features soften, while his hand travels up to her cheek and rests it there. The feel of his ring surprises her, but only for an instant. Dipping his head closer, the smile he has for her reaches his eyes and she can't help but smile back.

"It was cute. Cheesy, but cute."

"And your '_I'll warm you up_' line wasn't cheesy?" As she speaks the words, she drops her voice lower to mimic him.

He hesitates for a second. "Um… no? The exact opposite, in fact."

Kate purses her lips, shaking her head at his uncertainty. "Uh-huh," she breathes, "Whatever you say, babe. Whatever you say…" She leaves him standing there, but not before pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Race you back to the house."

It takes Rick all of five seconds to realize that she's gone, leaving him all alone on the beach. He shakes out of the short reverie he was in and chases after her. The wet sand makes it difficult to run in, but he manages just fine and ends up catching up to Kate in a couple long strides.

She squeals when a pair of strong arms finds their way across her abdomen, the solid feel of his chest at her back.

"Gotcha," he beams, all too proud to have caught her. He nips at her neck, making her squirm under his mouth. "You're mine."

She turns in his arms, wrapping her own around his neck before linking her fingers together. "I am, huh?" she asks as she leans in close, so close that their noses brush against one another as if in a soft kiss. "Does that mean you're mine, too?"

"We _did_ sign the marriage license, as well as exchange vows and rings," Rick explains on a shrug. "So… yes. I believe that means you're stuck with me."

Kate gently presses a kiss to his lips. "There are worse things."

"You wound me, woman. Haven't even been married for a day and already you're poking fun at me."

"You know you love it."

She's not wrong there. He loves when she teases him, although he doesn't always like to admit it.

But right now is one of the times he does.

"That I do. Love you more, though." He has one more kiss for her before, taking her hand in his and leading her toward the house. "Now, come on, Mrs. Castle. Let's get you warm."

They practically run inside, dumping their shoes and bag full of seashells on the living room couch, before making a beeline for the bedroom. Kate giggles when Rick sweeps her into his arms as soon as they reach the master bedroom.

"Tradition to carry the bride over the threshold," he explains, holding her close.

She rolls her eyes but in a loving way. Arms around his shoulders she cocks her head to the side. "We've never been ones for tradition, though. So why now?"

"Do I sense a complaining tone from you, Kate?" He mocks lightly on a laugh. "I am, after all, carrying you to bed. Most women would appreciate that. Some would even dare say it's romantic."

"Well, I'm not most women. Am I, Rick?"

His gaze turns serious in an instant. "No. You're not." He gently sets her down on the bed and nearly loses his breath at the sight of her. His wife. "You're better. Infinitely so."

Kate tugs him down with her, holding onto his biceps as he carefully rests above her. Their bodies align, pressing against the other in just the right way to cause them to moan. The energy between them becomes electric, its force nearly knocking them out as they eagerly attach their mouths together in a searing kiss, neither holding back.

"I love you." Her words make his heart swell with joy and light.

Resting his forehead against hers, he shuts his eyes for the briefest of seconds. Blue meets hazel; the pure love, want, and happiness he sees in them tug the corners of his lips upward.

"I love you, too, Kate."

Their lips dance slowly, simply cherishing and worshiping, their need for the other increasing with every pass.

"Make love to me, Rick," she whispers between breaths.

He didn't have to be told twice. "With pleasure."

* * *

><p><em>"The moment we met, my life became extraordinary…" –Mr. Richard Castle<em>

* * *

><p><strong>There you go!<strong>

**Short, I know. But I hope it was sweet! Reviews are love. I will be posting an M Rated version of this fic on Monday. It will be the same until this point, then it gets... well, sexy! **

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23.**


End file.
